


【源声】情不自禁

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yewon, 源声 - Freeform, 马云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ood 请勿上升真人⚠️睡不着无聊出现的脑洞灵感来源是这个影片↓↓https://www.instagram.com/p/CCIYFHHhl43/?igshid=1kenoogwn0gle
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【源声】情不自禁

"………  
始源你过来……"

原本刷着手机的朴正洙   
突然面色不善的  
叫一旁正对着镜子练习的崔始源过来

"你看这个…"

"这不是上次演出的片段吗"

"看看你做了什么事"

？？？崔始源满头问号 

"不就是歌曲里的走位吗  
虽然是离的近了一些  
但也不算超过  
毕竟舞台上更暧昧的营业也不少啊～"

"我是说之后…"

？？！！！！

"你疯了吗 在舞台上发 // 情！？"

……  
他想起来了  
那天故意趁钟云哥还没站稳时  
迅速一步贴近  
想像平时一样 逗逗他的小猫哥哥  
但完全忘了  
演出中的哥向来是气场全开  
反而是自己被他挑衅和魅惑的眼神  
扫得气血沸腾  
接下来刚好是顶 // 胯的动作  
还好死不死的正对着自家宝贝  
………  
这完全是反射动作呀………

"说话呀你！"

"…特哥……  
这…很难控制啊…  
你说被爱人近距离邪魅一瞄  
怎么有办法不起反应呢……  
而且也就那一瞬间 我之后马上就压下去了…"

崔始源心虚的辩解着…

"那你别凑到人家跟前呀！"  
朴正洙无语的翻着白眼

"我拜托你…  
舞台上控制点好吗～  
演唱会上四面八方的手机  
太容易被拍到了呀！"

"怎么了吗？"

金钟云才进到练习室  
就看到朴正洙一脸严肃又无奈的表情  
而自家恋人 则像隻可怜的狗狗  
正乖乖地低头挨训

朴正洙拿起手机 跟金钟云讲述了一下  
想让弟弟也好好说一说  
自家恋人在舞台上不合宜的行为  
结果金钟云反而一点都不在意

"哥～舞台上意外这么多  
有时候就算是摩擦到服装  
也会起点生理反应  
反正没有影响到演出  
特哥你就别气了嘛～～"

"你…"

"而且…独特跟希疯不也有更过分的吗………"

金钟云在心里说声抱歉   
没办法   
自家恋人投来的求救讯号无法忽视  
只好拖特哥一起下水了……

"………"

金钟云又看了遍那个视频  
然后笑眯眯的抚上崔始源的脸

"哎一古～我们马始怎么这么可爱又纯情呢  
哥就撇了你一眼 你就有反应啦～"

看着难得脸红的崔始源  
金钟云忍不住的环上他的脖子  
送上一个吻

朴正洙无语的看着旁若无人深情相拥的两个人  
纯情个鬼  
纯粹想要吃了你才对……  
算了算了  
随他们折腾吧  
我不管了

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话记得💖留言唷  
> (源声好难写…XD)


End file.
